Spellbound Night
by Skitty13
Summary: It was Valentine's day, the night of the masquerade dance. A magical night that would bring lots of memories and create new ones. Time to get another look at what else happened. Pokeshipping, Ikarishipping and Frozenflowershipping. *Inspiration Spinoff Story*


Spellbound Night

Another spinoff story from Inspiration!

Hehe, it's interesting how many stories I can create out of a single story line.

Now, a glimpse into what happen that night! :) Oh, there might not be a lot of ikarishipping, but it's implied!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon

* * *

><p><em>Valentine's day. One of the most exciting nights in Petalburg City. Throughout the city, parties, dates and dances were taking place. It was Birch High, where the main activities are taking place for a group of friends. After managing to sort out their problems, they managed to finally get to the dance.<em>

...

Misty's POV

We had just arrived at the dance, I was pretty excited, since it was the first dance Ash was taking me since I was his girlfriend. Girlfriend. It still sounded unfamiliar but, I think I could get use to it. After reassuring May again, I was getting a little nervous as well.

Leaning forward to Vi, I whispered, "Is my mask on okay?"

She gave a me a reassuring thumbs up. "It's fine."

Unbuckling my seat belt, I heard the car door open.

"What are you guys waiting for?" Ash asked, already out of the car. "Come on!"

He held out his hand, offering to help me out. I smiled, taking it and letting him escort me.

"Thanks Ash," I whispered, holding on to his arm.

He gave me a goofy grin. "No problem, Mist!"

Once we reached the top step of the stairs leading into the school, I turned back to give everyone a small wave. The decorations in the main foyer and gym looked amazing, I wasn't surprised though. Our school always managed to make events like this turn out great.

"So what would like to do first?" Ash asked, as we walked around.

"Anything is fine," I said, looking around the party.

The music had just changed, a soft melody of a slow dance played.

"Can I have this dance?" Ash offered his hand.

"Sure," I shyly accepted.

We walked out to the dance floor, as Ash rested one hand on my upper arm and the other on my waist. Gently swaying to the music, I felt much more relaxed then when I first entered.

"When did you learn to dance?" I asked, after Ash had twirled me. "Not like May, but you're pretty good at this."

"My mom put me in dance class once, remember?" Ash replied.

I smiled, thinking back to a years ago. Mrs. Ketchum wanted Ash to play less video games and to get more involved with other things, so she had signed Ash up for a dance class. It worked... for a while. I'm surprised he even remembered how to dance.

"Looks like the class finally came in handy," he remarked.

I laughed and nodded.

Soon after, the song ended and we decided to take a break by going to the refreshment table.

"Do you want some punch or cookies?" Ash suggested. He held out a cup for me.

"Why are being so sweet today?" I took the cup. "Thanks."

"Is there a problem?" Ash questioned, looking at me carefully. "You're my girlfriend, right?"

I blushed. "No, it's nice."

Suddenly a spotlight captured our attention. It was on Dawn and May, who just came in. Amazed by their entrance, everyone stared at them and I felt a smug smile appear. I proud being their friends, even if people bothered us about it.

Turning back to Ash, I found him eating a few of the cookies.

"Hey," Dawn greeted. "Did I miss anything?"

"Ash and I danced," I responded, looking amused as he ate. "Not much."

"You two are so cute!" Dawn grinned.

I rolled my eyes, smiling and took a sip of my punch. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed someone looking at Dawn. Nudging her to look his way, I whispered, "Someone's interested, why don't you talk to them?"

"I think I will," Dawn declared, walking over to them. "Later!"

"Had enough cookies, yet?" I asked, put my empty cup aside.

Ash sheepishly at me, then dusted off his hands. "Sorry, they're good!"

"Really?" I looked at the bite sized cookies with minor interest. "They look—!"

I was interrupted by a small cookie being shoved into my mouth. Slowly chewing, I could taste the sweet and buttery flavor of the cookie.

"What do you think?" he asked.

"I think... you would be hit by my mallet about now," I said, watching Ash flinch. "Luckily, I didn't bring it. So you're free for tonight. Just, no more cookies!"

He nodded, taking my hand and leading away for another dance. Tonight was going to turn out amazing, but I knew something was going to happen. As we danced, I noticed May talking with a guy wearing a fedora, looks like me guess was right.

...

Dawn's POV

After Jack had helped May and I get out of the car, I was absolutely hyper about this dance. No, I didn't have any large intakes of sugar, I was just really excited. It was Valentine's day! One of the most romantic and sweetest days of the year, sadly it only came once a year.

"Thanks Jack!" I smiled. I linked my arms with May's. "To the ball!"

May giggled, following my lead.

"We'll see you inside!" she called back over her shoulder to Jack and Vi.

After pasting through the school doors, I practically radiated happiness. It was like a scene out of a movie, spotlight on us while everyone else turned to look. I turned to look at May, who looked uncomfortable for a moment but turned into a small smile.

"Dramatic entrance, complete," I nodded, gently nudged her. "Step two, have fun, okay?"

She nodded, before wandering off. I smiled, walking around myself.

"You look amazing," someone called out to me.

"Thanks!" I answered.

Spotting Misty and Ash, I decided to go over to them.

"Hey," I greeted. "Did I miss anything?"

"Ash and I danced," Misty responded. She smiled, watching Ash eat. "Not much."

"You two are so cute!" I squealed.

Misty rolled my eyes, smiling and took a sip of my punch.

She nudged me, gesturing to a guy who was watch me. "Someone's interested, why don't you talk to them?"

Looking at the guy, I realized he was looking at me. This could be interesting.

"I think I will," I declared, walking over to him. "Later!"

Taking in a deep breath, I pulled on a smile and walked over to him. "Hi."

He merely nodded in greeting.

"How are you enjoy the dance?" I asked, hoping to strike up a conversation.

"It's fine."

I smiled. "I love events like this, they're so fun! Too bad I promised to leave before the official ending..."

He looked shocked, then mumbled, "You remind me someone..."

"Really? Maybe you've seen me around school?" I asked.

He shook his head. From I could tell, he had purple hair.

"That's okay," I exclaimed, waving my hands in front of me.

"Do you want to dance?" he asked, holding out a hand. His black eyes looked at me curiously, waiting for a reaction.

"O-okay!" I agreed. "Come on!"

Pulling him off to dance, I felt some sort of bond with him as we, mostly me, talked. Did I know him from somewhere as well?

...

Violet's POV

I rubbed my arms, feeling goosebumps appear as the cool night air cause me to shiver. Everyone had already left, leaving me and Jack behind.

"Don't forget to lock the car," I reminded, as Jack tucked his keys into his pocket.

"Already done," he said, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. "Cold?"

"A little," I admitted. "Thanks."

Jack smiled, leading me into the dance. "Looks like everything turned out nice."

I nodded, hearing whispers about a girl in a red dress. May.

"Do you think they're talking about May?" Jack whispered, leaning over to me.

"Probably," I mused. "Dawn did make sure it would look amazing."

"There's May over there," Jack pointed out.

Spotting her, I pulled Jack along as I walked over to May. I bit my lower lip as I heard the comments from the other girls. They didn't sound very pleasant. I put on a smile and gently reached out to touch May's arm while whispering, "They're jealous of you."

"Thanks," she whispered back.

I heard the music change, and noticed couples going off to dance again. If it were last time, everyone would've stuck together and just enjoy our time here. I'm sure we'll all have different memories to share about tonight later. At least it would keep my mind off of certain things for a while.

"Vi? Want to dance?" Jack asked, interrupting my thoughts.

Nodding, Jack lead me off a dance.

"How do like the dance?" he asked, pulling me closer.

"They're fun with you here," I said quietly, knowing he'd hear me over the music. "Thank you."

"Anything for you," he smiled. "You look like you have a lot on your mind, are you okay?"

I blinked, seeing he noticed the little differences. He always knew. "Just thinking about... it's nothing. I'll tell you some other time."

"If you say so," Jack grinned mischievously. "Loosen up, we can dance the night away!"

I giggled as he spun me around. "If you say so!"

With happy memories being created tonight, I was sure there would be a lot of things happening. Not only at the dance, but afterwards too. I wonder if this meant for the better or for the worst.

...

_The night quickly passed by, leaving happy memories and mysteries. Sadly all things had to end eventually, and at the before the stroke of midnight, they left. Whether it was the magic or moment of the night, everyone had their own fond memories to look back on, and to share with their friends._

* * *

><p>Haha, I wasn't sure if that was the best ending, but there you go! Everything, er... most of what I missed out while I was flickering back and forth for contestshipping.<p>

Well, like always, I hope you guys liked it. It's interesting seeing what else happened. :)

Thanks for reading and have a wonderful day!

~Skitty13


End file.
